The New Twins
by Giraffelover01
Summary: two new twins have joined the dwma, how will it turn out? and what happens if another person joins? will the twins stay together and is there going to be love involved with any of them? There might be a pairing i will let you guys choose who goes with who
1. Chapter 1

The New Twins

auther note : hello this is my fanfic it's the other half of how our story started this is when they are at dwma, yeah i did have a completely different auther note but i started of but i changed it xD it was going to be a kid and oc one but i'm not sure how i want it to be yet but i know how it's heppening just not for pairing s i'll leave you guys to decide that :3 i'll do a vote later on to decide :3

okay there is 3 oc's in this fanfic 1) Lilita 2) Kiero and 3) Marco i will do some character profiles later on :3 i just borrowed marco me and my mate created him for a role play and then i thought he could come in this fanfic because i had the idea so i borrowed him ^^.

disclaimer : i don't own soul eater! just my oc's ^.^

kid's pov

i walked to school with liz and patty on each side, ah symmetry it's amazing it's pefect i love it. so i was walking to school and i saw two blonde kids holding hands and running, i wondered who they was.

"kiero hurry up were going to be late for our meeting!"  
" i am running as fast as i can, i am tired leave me alone" a meeting? i wonder what the meeting is. Farther said we might have two new students, they might be them. Hmm i wonder...

lilita's pov

me and kiero ran to the dwma this is were we was going to be attending, well it might be if kiero hurrys up, he's always late for everything, he doesnt care about being on time it's annoyin. " oi sis are we almost at the top yet?", argh!he's moaning know , he always moans ( no not like that if your dirty minded people )i wish he would shut up sometimes.

we got to the top of the stairs and i looked at the school it's symmetrical i love symmetry it's perfect. " oi sis stop looking at the school even if it's symmetrical who would care about that" i care about it!

normal pov

Lilita and kiero got to the death room were they met lord death or shinigami-  
sama to the students. " hey! ho! yo! how's you? " kiero leaned over to lilita and wispered in her ear " is he definetly lord death? "" yeah that's him he doesnt look like he is though"

shinigami-sama tilted his head to the side " oh yeah were good thank you, my name is lilita and that's my brother kiero i'm the meister and he's the weapon he is-" " i know who you are silly's and i know what weapons cute little kiero is "" hey i'm not cute!" lilita couldnt hold back a cute little giggle "so do you know what happens around here ?"

" um no we don't " they both said in unison.  
" okay so as you know this is a school for meisters and weapons and i am the head teacher the school was created to stop a kishin being born, you will be in the cresent class most of the strong weapon and meister pairs are in that class, you will both live in a apartment together and you will attend the classes i will just call for someone to come and take you on a tour of the school " shinigami-sama turned around and put a number into the mirror and it started to ring

" yes father?" i looked at the mirror and there was a boy who had 3 stripes on his head he looked about the same age as Lilita and Kiero "I would like you to take our new students on a tour of the school for me . They are called Lilita and Kiero they are very nice and cute especially Kiero" " HEY I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM NOT CUTE!" Lilita yet again couldn't hold back a giggle "okay i will be their in a couple of minutes "

Shinigami-sama turned around and looked at Kiero and Lilita "My son will be here in a couple of minutes " "okay " The door opened and a figure was presented, the figure started walking as the door closed behind him.

"Ah hello hello their kiddoooo! Thank you for taking Lilita and Kiero on a tour of the school for me" " It's alright Father. Hello " Kid turned around to look at the pair he was taking on a tour of the school " if you would like to follow me i'll take you on the tour of the school" Kid looked at Kiero

" Oh My Honourable Father YOUR NOT SYMMETRICAL! YOU HAVE YOUR HAIR ALL MESSED UP!but at the back it's symmetrical BUT AT THE FRONT IT LOOKS HORRIBLE

Lilita got scared of the kid's sudden outburst and hid behind her brother " hey whatever your name is-" " it's kid" " okay kid you scared Lilita, are you okay Lilita? "

" yeah i'm f-fine i j-just g-got a bit s-scared from his su-dden ourburst"  
"oh i-im sorry, i have a OCD everything has to be symmetrical, i'm sorry Lilita do you take my apology? " kid held his hand out to Lilita and Lilita took it "I do"

" well let's go i'll show you around my Fathers wonderfull school! "Lilita, Kiero and kid walked down the doors and opened them and walked out. "He is such a handful" shinigami-sama sighed to himself.

Lilita and Kiero walked hand in handv like they always do and kid was infront telling them what each room was then he stopped and turned to face Lilita and Kiero "If you dont mind me asking are you two going out?"

They both looked at each other then back at kid "um no we are brother and sister we are just really close" " oh that explains it, now i will carry on!"

*3 hours later*

After 3 hours of going round the school they had finnaly finnished the whole tour of the school "I. AM. TIRED!" shouted Kiero who was laying down on the floor infront of the stairs.

"shut up Kiero it wasn't that bad! " Lilita sat down on the floor and dusted her dress down. "kid do you have a weapon? " Lilita asked and tilted her head to the side cutely. " yes i do,  
i have two guns they are called-" " OI KIDDOOO HEYYY!" " That's one of them know " a blonde girl with a cowboy hat run up to kid and jumped on kid and kid span her around " hello patty how are you today?" "i'm good thank you " patty looked at Lilita and Kiero.

" who are you? are you.. KID YOU ARE NOT GETTING SOME NEW WEAPONS ARE YOU!" "no these are they new student Lilita and Kiero they are joining the accademy and i think they will be in our class they look tough"

Another girl walked over " patty what are you doing now? " " look one-chan we have some new students and kid said they looked tough they dont at all ahahahah " " patty don't say mean stuff like that look at maka she's petit and she's strong so you cant judge people by how they look "

" one-chan what does pe-peti-peetet mean?"  
" it's pronounced pet-it and it means quite thin and small like maka for example "  
" oh your really smart one-chan " " not all the time "

Lilita was playing her dress and didn't head anything of what the thompson sisters said. Then the taller one walked over to her " hello i'm liz i'm kids weapon and over their is patty the other half of kid's weapons we are both guns and you are?" Lilita looked up " I'm Lilita and over their is Kiero i'm the meister and he's the weapon it's nice to meet you Liz "

Auther note : Their it is the first chapter! i'm sorry for the loads and loads of spelling mistakes i'm not writing this on word because it doesn't work on my laptop for some reason -.- hope you liked it please review it and other stuff ^.^ 


	2. A little note

Hey everyone~ just a quick note x3

I will be carrying on doing my fanfictions:

How our story started ( Lilita x Kiero)

I can't love you like I used to.

So we've met before

I AM SORRY *proceeds to beg and throw chocolates at everyone*

I am sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been busy with school and exams, Facebook (I has myself a role play account x3) and just life in general

A quick little snippet of what my holidays included me doing:

Me: *sat on my bed staring at my phone for countless hours and complaining she is bored out of her head*

Yeah…I don't have much of an exciting life….

RECENT NEWS IN MY LIFE:

I have a girlfriend! :D and I love her so so so much 3

I applied for college :D and I did my audition and I got a place! :D I just have to get my grades and attend a recall and shiz….so much effort….OH WELL ALL IN THE NAME OF DRAMA~

so I will be trying to upload more and write more seen as I have some free months (I think e.e) SO LOOK OUT FOR MY STORIES :D and I may do some new ones :D depending how I feel x3

chao~

Meggie ~


End file.
